


Making a New Ending

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #160: “Though nobody can go back and make a new beginning... Anyone can start over and make a new ending.” ― Chico Xavier, Aptitude, Supersensory Charm.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #160: “Though nobody can go back and make a new beginning... Anyone can start over and make a new ending.” ― Chico Xavier, Aptitude, Supersensory Charm.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making a New Ending

~

Draco’s eyes locked with Potter’s as they moved together. Potter’s face was red with exertion, his hair plastered to his forehead, and he was gorgeous. Incriminating words trembled and died on Draco’s tongue. “Yes,” he gasped instead. “More. Make me come.” 

“Working on it,” Potter muttered. He bent his head, moving his hips rhythmically as he thrust deep. After a few more pushes, he hissed, “I’m close…You?” 

“Yeah.” Draco closed his eyes, the emotions flickering over Potter’s face too much. It was getting harder to fuck and run. He was beginning to want to stay. “Harder,” he whimpered. 

And Potter somehow managed to speed up, to pound into him with more force. On the edge, Draco arched his back, clinging to Potter’s shoulders. “ _Harry_!” he moaned under his breath. 

Potter shouted, grinding himself against Draco even as Draco’s cock convulsed, spilling between them. 

For a moment time seemed suspended, as if someone had cast a supersensory charm on him, and every nerve in Draco’s body was firing at once. With a shout, Draco surrendered to pleasure. 

Moments later Draco collapsed onto the bed, fighting to catch his breath. “Fuck me,” he gasped as the last of his orgasmic tremors shivered through him.

Potter, who had rolled off Draco and was lying beside him, laughed breathily. “Again? Bloody hell, give a bloke a minute to recover first, Malfoy.” 

Draco snorted. “Relax, Potter. You managed three times tonight. No one could fault you for your sexual aptitude. It wasn’t a request for more, just a general statement.” 

“Oh?” Potter sat up on his elbow. “If I recall correctly, you were begging for more just a minute ago. Forgive me if I interpreted it as a request.” 

Draco bit back a laugh. “Touché.” Sitting up, he began searching for his clothes. “Anyway, I suppose I should go.” 

Potter cleared his throat. “You…you don’t have to.”

Draco froze. “What?” 

“You can stay the night. If you want, I mean.” Potter sounded unsure. “I…wouldn’t mind.” 

Draco fought back panic. “Of course you wouldn’t,” he said lightly, not looking at Potter. “No one minds waking up with me. But it’s best if we keep this arrangement…uncomplicated, no?” 

Beside him, Potter shifted. “Is that what I am?” he asked, voice low. “A complication?” 

“No.” Draco forced himself to turn and meet Potter’s gaze. “You’re a good fuck. But remember what we said when we started this? No strings, no complications?” 

“I remember.” Potter’s eyes narrowed. “Are you saying you don’t feel like things have changed?” 

Had Potter somehow mastered Legilimency? Draco licked his lips. “Changed? In what way?” 

Potter blew out a breath, running his hand through his adorably disastrous hair. “With us. Don’t tell me you don’t feel it.” 

“Feel what?” 

Potter tackled Draco, pushing him onto his back and leaning over him. “This,” he growled, and he kissed Draco savagely. 

Helpless not to respond, Draco wound his arms around Potter’s neck, snogging him back, arching up to meet him. 

When the kiss gentled, went soft and slow and sensual, Draco started to shake. Potter drew back, leaning his forehead against Draco’s as he gazed into his eyes. “Tell me you don’t feel this,” he whispered, his expression pleading. “There’s something real here.”

Draco swallowed hard. “I…I don’t—” But he couldn’t lie. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Potter, it’s impossible, we can’t.” 

“No it’s not, and yes we can.” Potter ran his nose along Draco’s jaw, nuzzling him. “I’m not saying it’ll be easy, but it can be done.” 

“This wasn’t what we agreed to,” Draco said weakly. 

“True.” Potter shifted until he was lying between Draco’s spread legs. “And if I’d known then what I know now…” He sighed. “But that doesn’t matter. Nobody can go back and make a new beginning, but we can start over, make a new ending.” 

“If only it was that easy,” Draco muttered. 

Potter hummed. “It is. All you have to do is say yes.” 

“Oh, is that all?” Draco drawled dryly, opening his eyes.

“Yep.” Potter was smiling down at him as if he already knew Draco’s answer, damn him. “Come on. Say it.” 

“Fine. Yes.” Draco groaned. “I am going to be so fucked,” he sighed. 

Potter grinned. “Well, yes,” he agreed, pulling the covers over them. “That’s the best part.” 

And Draco had to admit, Potter had a point. 

~


End file.
